Prisionero
by VeritaG
Summary: Tras cuatro meses de su boda, Kenshin ha descubierto que las cosas tal vez no son tan bonitas como se las pintaba. Participa en el reto navideño del foro Sakabatto


**Disclaimer** : Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para Blankaoru porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

Kenshin contempló la noche estrellada buscando una respuesta en ella.

 _Cuatro meses ya…_ Cuatro meses casado de nuevo, cuatro meses con una familia "real", cuatro meses desde que su vida volvió a cambiar sin realmente hacerlo demasiado. Cuatro meses arrepentido.

Había pedido matrimonio a Kaoru tras vaciarse el dojo una vez pasada la pesadilla del Jinchuu, y ella había aceptado de inmediato y con tanta efusividad, que la boda se retrasó lo justo para que los preparativos no parecieran a la vista de nadie malpensado los intentos de ocultar algo indecoroso o vergonzante.

Irónicamente, Kenshin recordaba sentirse más feliz que en mucho tiempo durante toda la celebración y lo que vino después. Recordaba el rostro de su joven esposa en cada uno de los segundos de ese día y cómo había pensado que lo radiante de su juventud y gozo se proyectaban de algún modo místico en él. Recordaba lo absurdamente nervioso que se encontraba esa noche. Recordaba cada uno de los olores del momento y cada mínimo susurro involuntario de cualquiera de los dos.

Y también recordaba cómo contemplando a Kaoru desnuda y dormida a su lado, había tenido una epifanía inesperada que había convertido su dicha en una horrible pesadilla.

 _No estoy enamorado de ella._

Cuatro meses escondiendo eso en lo más profundo de su alma.

Ya no sabía cómo actuar, cómo pensar… Mentir a la maestra de kendo le revolvía lo más profundo de sus entrañas con una precisión más certera que la de cualquier espadachín con el que se hubiera enfrentado, pero ser sincero destrozaría a Kaoru, y eso no podía soportarlo.

 _La quiero, pero no de ese modo._

Cerró los ojos y reconstruyó la imagen femenina en su mente. Los abrió súbitamente y, por unos segundos, su mujer estaba frente a él.

−No quiero hacerte daño…

Inquieto, se levantó y paseó por la margen del río. Miraba sin cesar la luna, el astro en su fase menguante le miraba desde su trono en las alturas sonriéndole. Kenshin quería creer que la última testigo del Bakumatsu le daba ánimos.

Sabía que, de desearlo, Kaoru y Yahiko podrían encontrarle con facilidad, pero no le importaba. Sus reflexiones, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, estaban dentro de él. No podrían verlos.

 _No debían verlos._

Miró al río, intentando tranquilizarse.

Una de las cosas que había llevado con él desde sus tiempos en Kyoto era su capacidad para afrontar las situaciones con toda la resolución que le fuera posible. Durante el Bakumatsu eso había servido como complemento a la eficiencia de su técnica de combate, mientras vagaba había sido lo que le había ayudado a amoldarse a la vida tranquila y solitaria y, ya viviendo en Tokio, esa "plasticidad" le permitió a amoldarse a la extraña vida del dojo. Ahora, tanto su instinto de nobleza como esa capacidad de encarar situaciones le estaban gritando la respuesta desde hacía meses.

 _Debo decirle la verdad._

Kaoru era joven, cierto, y no tenía más experiencia en las relaciones de pareja que la que había ganado con la suya, pero no era idiota. Era completamente capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas y había notado que pasaba algo, llegando a tal punto que era ella la que había estado esquiva con él durante los últimos días.

No podía ser cruel con ella, ni usarla de ese modo. Aunque le causara dolor en ese momento, no sería lo mismo que obligarla a cargar siempre con el peso de un matrimonio donde el amor fuera sólo unilateral. Se lo diría en ese momento, aunque tuviera que despertarla.

Despacio, se dirigió al dojo.

* * *

 _Cuatro meses antes…_

La habitación olía a calor, a hombre y a mujer.

Eso era en lo único que pensaba Kenshin, acostado en su nueva cama en el centro de la que antes era la habitación de Kaoru y ahora era suya, de _los dos_.

Había pasado de verdad. Se había casado con la joven que había conocido hacía poco más de un año. Todo había pasado sorprendentemente rápido y absurdamente despacio a la vez, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no tardaría demasiado en darse cuenta de que era completamente real.

Rió entre dientes intentando no despertar a su mujer, aunque sabía de sobra que se necesitaba algo más que una persona riendo a carcajadas para hacer que Kaoru volviera a la consciencia una vez quedaba dormida.

Despacio, se giró para contemplarla una vez más sonriendo y aún riendo levemente sin saber muy bien la causa. La observó con detenimiento, sabedor de que estando despierta no le dejaría hacerlo (el bendito pudor de Kaoru…). Dejó vagar sus ojos por todos los contornos de su rostro y luego por las hebras de azabache despeinadas, descendió por las curvas insinuadas bajo la sábana y otra vez arriba para volver a empezar el recorrido. Un picor en su mano hizo que la apretara con fuerza. Una cosa era mirarla, pero no quería tocarla dormida.

Así estuvo un buen rato de la noche, dejando bailar sus ojos todo lo que quiso, con la mente completamente en blanco mientras simplemente dejaba que se grabara todo aquello en lo más profundo de su mente.

Tiempo después, cuando pudo ver todo con perspectiva, se dio cuenta de que fue en ese momento preciso cuando _ocurrió_.

Un pensamiento súbito azotó su mente y atravesó todo su cuerpo dejando un dolor casi físico.

 _¿Es esto realmente amor?_

Se levantó de golpe alejándose de Kaoru, que se revolvió levemente y emitió un bajo quejido de protesta por el pequeño temblor que había provocado Kenshin en el suelo de madera al moverse a tanta velocidad de un modo tan brusco.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar el aire que se agolpaba en sus pulmones mientras miraba a su compañera relajarse nuevamente. El picor que había dejado ese pensamiento parásito en su cerebro no se iba, todo lo contrario, se repetía como una obsesión que no podía callar, más fuerte mientras intentaba con más ganas deshacerse de él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se vistió y salió al patio. La temperatura era agradable, nada fría, pero aun así más baja que en la habitación, por lo que la piel del hombre se erizó levemente en señal de protesta por el cambio.

Inquieto, paseaba descalzo de un lado a otro, apenas consciente de las leves cosquillas que producían en sus plantas las hierbas algo descuidadas del patio. Trataba de tranquilizarse, de evitar ese pensamiento obsesivo que parecía cobrar fuerza con cada negación que oponía, con cada esfuerzo que realizaba para que esa pregunta intrusa y maleducada no continuara con una línea de pensamientos que sólo llevaría dolor al dojo y, sobre todo, a Kaoru.

Cuando había rescatado a la chica, cuando la había _recuperado_ … Sintió tanto alivio, tanta paz, que creyó que el pecho le iba a estallar. En el viaje de vuelta la había abrazado con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, ansioso, con unas ganas cada vez mayores de besarla y asegurarse completamente de que era ella, de que era real. Ese, aunque algo más apaciguado, había sido su estado cuando le pidió matrimonio.

Y tal vez ese hubiera sido su error.

Kaoru siempre había sido para él un rayo de luz en medio de la incertidumbre que era su vida. No sólo se había encariñado de ella, si no que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a que fuera de un modo u otro su medio de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Y cuando creyó haberla perdido, perdió a su vez la manera que tenía de sobreponerse a las cosas en ese momento.

Era normal confundir esa necesidad con amor, sobre todo si partía de un cariño como el que él le tenía, más aún si iba acompañado de los leves pinchazos de deseo que le atacaban a veces recordándole que Kaoru era, además, una mujer.

 _Justificable para otros, pero no para mí._ Se mortificaba. _Ahora es mi mujer, ahora yo…_

Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y volvió a la habitación, esta vez pensando que era normal sentir algo de pánico tras un cambio en la vida. Era cierto que él ya vivía con Kaoru, pero el matrimonio era algo serio y, por tanto, sería comprensible un leve ataque de angustia por parte de los dos al principio. Aunque Kaoru parecía bastante complacida con cómo ibas las cosas.

Sin embargo, al agacharse para volver a tenderse junto a su esposa, notó el sabor amargo de la bilis ascendiendo por su garganta, el pulso de la sangre en ambas sienes, la visión algo borrosa. Miró a la mujer para tranquilizarse y, en lugar de conseguirlo, notó cómo sus manos empezaban a temblar mientras un sudor frío se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

Huyó avergonzado del lecho conyugal y no pudo volver a dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

Kaoru miró el lado del futón que solía ocupar Kenshin, pensativa.

El pelirrojo llevaba un par de días raro. Aunque, a decir verdad, estaba algo extraño desde que se habían casado.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra pareja, lo habría atribuido al hecho de comenzar una vida conviviendo con otra persona o incluso al mero trámite de cambiar de estado civil, pero el hecho real y tangible era que ella y Kenshin ya _convivían_ antes de eso y, noches aparte, su vida tampoco es que hubiera cambiado demasiado. Dudaba que el hecho de que ella ahora se apellidara Himura influyera en su esposo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo seguía usando su viejo apellido…

Suspiró, entre preocupada y furiosa.

 _¿Cómo se atreve a preocuparme de ese modo? Aunque… yo también le estoy mintiendo… Puede que se haya dado cuenta._

Bajó la cabeza. Tal vez fuera eso, y, de ser así, quizá tuvieran algún problema antes de lo esperado.

Inquieta, salió al patio con la infantil idea de que tal vez ver las estrellas le ayudaría a encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza… Un modo de devolver la vida a su cauce. No sólo la suya, si no la de Kenshin al tiempo.

Una brisa jugueteó con su melena al salir, mientras su oído captaba un ruido rítmico y profundo de la habitación contigua a la suya, amortiguado antes por la pared.

 _Yahiko_.

El chico también se había dado cuenta de que no todo iba tan bien como cabría esperar en el hogar familiar, así que en los últimos tiempos buscaba alargar lo más que podía su estancia en el sitio y muchas veces la noche se cerraba del todo antes de que hiciera amago de irse, "obligando" a Kaoru a ofrecerle un futón.

La maestra sonrió al shoji. Adoraba a ese crío y una calidez dulce llenaba su pecho cuando veía que era recíproco.

Unas pisadas tras ella hicieron que se girara.

−¿Kenshin?

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó, no esperaba encontrar a Kaoru despierta a esas horas, menos en el patio.

−¿Kaoru?

La joven le sonrió, tranquilizadora, pero a distancia. Una buena descripción de su matrimonio.

−Estoy bien. Sólo me preocupaba que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Kenshin suspiró. Había detectado dolor en la voz de la morena y se sintió miserable por tardar tanto tiempo en conseguir valor para aclarar con ella algo que debían haber hablado hacía tanto tiempo.

−Yo…

−Lo siento.

La miró asombrado.

−¿Kaoru?

−Sé que he estado muy rara contigo últimamente, y eso te ha tenido que molestar. Tú eres tan bueno conmigo… Siempre lo has sido. Y yo te estoy mintiendo.

−Min… tiendo. Kaoru no sé de qué…

−Perdóname, por favor.

La morena se echó a llorar de golpe, y Kenshin no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarla hasta que se calmó lo suficiente como para volver a retomar la conversación en el extraño punto en la que la habían dejado.

−¿Tú no estás enfadada conmigo por estar tan esquivo?

−¡No, claro que no! Entiendo que para ti es difícil volver a estar casado y todo eso… Y que necesitas algo de tiempo para acostumbrarte de nuevo. Además, −se sonrojó levemente mientras hablaba −no es como si me hubieras dejado abandonada del todo, ¿no?

La conocida bilis volvió a subir por su garganta. Cierto, no sólo había mentido por omisión, también se había _acostado_ con una mujer a la que no amaba.

 _Soy un miserable._

−¿Por qué te has disculpado antes, Kaoru?

−Te he mentido, llevo semanas mintiéndote Kenshin, yo…

Durante unos segundos, Himura Kenshin tuvo la dudosa honra de ser el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que deseaba que su esposa tuviera un amante.

−Estoy embarazada.

El samurái se petrificó.

−Estás… esperando un bebé ¿mío?

−¡Claro que sí! ¿De quién si no? ¿De Yahiko?

 _No, no ¡NO! No puede ser cierto, no puede estar pasándome esto._

Notó su corazón acelerarse, los latidos rebotando en su cerebro. La visión se le empañó durante unos segundos. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar hasta hacer unos movimientos espasmódicos. El sudor frío perló su piel y lo notó gélido en contraste con él mismo, que se sentía febril.

Logró enfocar la vista en Kaoru, que le miraba preocupada, increíblemente triste.

−No querías que pasara esto ¿verdad?

La miró fijamente mientras intentaba recobrar su voz.

−Nunca… −Carraspeó para aclarar la garganta. −Nunca me he visto a mí mismo como padre.

La kendoka agachó la cabeza, arrepentida.

−Lo siento.

 _No puedo hacerle esto, no a Kaoru._

−No yo… Sólo estaba sorprendido.

La abrazó de nuevo, con suavidad, mientras la acunaba en sus brazos y hacía acopio de todo lo que había aprendido acerca de aparentar en sus años como vagabundo.

−Soy muy feliz, Kaoru.

−¿De verdad?

La notó sonreír a su espalda mientras le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza.

−Sí, de verdad.

Alzó la cabeza al cielo nocturno. La enorme sonrisa de la luna menguante parecía reírse de él y de su desdicha.

Y lloró.

* * *

 _ **Os ha pasado alguna vez eso de saber algo pero no daros cuenta de que lo sabéis hasta que os asalta la idea de modo súbito? Más o menos es la idea que he querido transmitir con el flashback de cuatro meses atrás. La otra parte de la historia, con Kenshin determinado a hacer las cosas bien y fracasando por cosas ajenas a él, me gusta pero lo paso un poco mal por el pobre hombre.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a Blankaoru, Feliz Navidad atrasada ^^**_


End file.
